Happy Birthday Redux
by chibijem
Summary: Short, at least for me, piece for Tokiya's birthday...


Happy Birthday Redux

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note: I know it's a bit late for Tokiya's birthday. I hope you enjoy it anyway….

* * *

Nanami Haruka stood just inside the sliding doors of the cottage she and Ichinose Tokiya were currently staying in. Starish were currently on a well-deserved break after completing an insanely successful concert tour which included parts of Asia, outside Japan, where the group's music had spread. Upon returning home, the members had scattered to all ends of Japan and in Aijima Cecil's case, Agnapolis. It being summer and close to the singer's birthday, the couple had escaped to the mountains in the north of the country in an attempt to beat the heat. Starish's founder studied her love as he sat on the dock at the edge of the lake, fishing pole in hand. She was surprised when he mentioned he had wanted to have a go at the sport. She made her way quietly to him, "How are you doing?" she whispered. Tokiya made a so-so gesture with his hand. She slipped down to sit beside him and looked into the bucket. "It's empty." She stated with a quick giggle.

Slate blue eyes turned to her, exasperation in their depths. "I decided to let them go. There is no point in keeping them. We have the dining room or room service." He reminded her. The cottage and surrounding resort area was owned by Shining Entertainment. "Besides, they have more right to be here than we do." He finished, leaning over to press a kiss to Haruka's lips.

The tiny composer smiled at her singer, "You big softie. Shinomiya-san would be proud."

"How are they all doing?" Tokiya asked after his bandmates knowing his love was in daily contact of one sort or another with the other six members.

"Everyone sounds rested and happy. Jinguji-san convinced his brothers to take some time off; they are all spending it together. Hijirikawa-san is enjoying the calm and quiet of his pursuits; Syo-kun and Shinomiya-san are having a wonderful time with their families, especially with Elizabeth. It seems the dog missed Shinomoya-san more than he did her. She has not left his side since he has been home." The couple shared a laugh. "Itokki-kun is happily being run into exhaustion by the children in the orphanage and Cecil-kun is enjoying time with the king."

"Good." Raven locks bobbed around Tokiya's head as he nodded in satisfaction. "We were on our last legs at the end of the tour."

"Mmmmmmm, next time round, I am going to suggest more time between shows. There was little down time for you all." This last tour had seen the group run ragged by the schedule; at times only arriving at the venue straight from the airport just before taking the stage. Then hustled out to make it to the next town. "You looked dreadful at the after party." She lifted a hand to run it through her lover's thick, silky locks.

"I was not the only one going on fumes. I don't know how we managed to make it through the night's celebration." He tilted his head into Haruka's caress. "I do not want to go back next week." He sighed.

"Truth be told, neither do I." She admitted, resting her head on her vocalist's broad shoulder.

"Neither do the others, I imagine. But we have obligations and schedules." The man once known as Hayato offered. "It was nice having this time together, alone, though."

Sun kissed eyes met steel blue, "It's not over yet." Their lips met; they pulled apart when Tokiya's fishing pole jerked in his hands. "You got something!" Haruka cried out, jumping to her feet as her companion got to his.

Tokiya let out a deep laugh as he struggled with his fishing gear. He finally managed to get his catch on the dock where the fish flopped about. "Go on."

"What?" The founding member of Starish stared owlishly at her companion.

"Unhook it."

"You want me to…."

"It won't bite you….I think." Tokiya's eyes shown with mirth. "Come on, you grew up on a farm."

"Hai, where Obachan grew fruits and vegetables." She reminded him. "For meats we ventured into town."

"There's a first time for everything." He laughed when his love attempted to grasp the wet fish, making several attempts. In the end, Haruka ended up about as wet as the fish when he finally knelt to set the animal back in the water.

"I will get you for this, Ichinose." She warned, hands on her slim hips.

"Promises, promises." The man in question teased, picking up the empty bucket and started walking back up the path to their cottage.

After dinner, Tokiya sat back in his chair at the small dining table on the deck of the bungalow, enjoying the sunset. He patted his flat stomach, "That was so good." He said as he watched Haruka wheel the food trolley away. She turned back to him with a covered dish in her hand. "What have you got there?"

Haruka set the plate in front of her love and removed the silver dome to reveal a single cupcake with a lit candle. "Otanjoubi omedetto, anata." She placed a loving kiss to his lips after taking a seat in Tokiya's lap.

Emotion swirled into the sapphire depths, "Arigato, koibito." He returned the kiss. He thought for a bit, "It's our first anniversary too." He said with an adoring smile. At her look, he lifted a long finger and ran it over her downy cheek in a loving caress. "The first time we made love."

"Hai," the musical prodigy whispered, tenderness in the one word. That night had been momentous for the couple and their feelings grew deeper with each passing day. Haruka knew she was very lucky to have this man in her life and told him so.

"I'm the lucky one," he argued. "If not for you, I would be stuck in that prison, still Hayato…. To have found you, for you to have accepted me, standing by my side. I am blessed, Haruka." He said solemnly.

"We both are." They shared another kiss and then the cupcake. Haruka slipped away briefly only to return with cards and gifts for him from the rest of Starish and Quartet Night.

Ninety minutes later, found Tokiya in the private onsen of their cottage. He had gone through the cards and gifts and had taken several phone calls from his friends and partners. Afterwards, Haruka had suggested a nice soak before bed. So he now sat in the steaming water, letting the water ease the day away. He rested his strong arms along the edge and sighed. He was really going to miss being lazy when they returned to their hectic, and at times crazy, lives. He had to admit he had had a couple of melodies running through his head the past few days and knew Haruka was writing bits and pieces down as they came to her. He turned his head when he heard his saving grace call out to him. All the breath left his body seeing the love of his life at the edge of the pool, naked. He could feel desire begin its familiar path in his blood. He held out a hand, "You are so beautiful." He barely articulated as Haruka stepped into the water and glided to his side.

"For you, Tokiya." She told him, wrapping her arms around her lover.

They celebrated this birthday as they had his last one: with love.

FIN

Author's Note: Goodness, a short one, at least for me! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
